What Ed Are You In?
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: Its the end of summervacion, and everyone is bummed out. Double D and Eddy got Nazz's mom for a teacher! And you thought Nazz was hot... Find out what school is like for the Eds! Please R&R!


"Now Ed, on the count of 3, I want you to light the match!" Double D said to Ed, while testing his new chemistry set he got for his birthday. It was the last week of summer vacation; everyone in the cul-de-sac was bummed. And what was really scary is that Nazz's mom was Eddy and Double D's teacher! And they though Nazz was hot...[wink]  
  
"1, 2, 3! Light the match!" Double D said as Ed said there.  
  
"I like to eat the jelly stuff I find in my bellybutton! Want some?" Ed said as he put his finger in his bellybutton, and pulled out some kind of mold.  
  
"No Ed, I want you to light the match on 3." Double D said with a sigh.  
  
"Match? Oh yeah!" Ed said as he lit it. He made a nuclear explosion, and Double D had to do something! So, he took his hat off and put it over the fire where the concussion was formed.  
  
"WOW!" Ed said as he stared at Double D's head. Right there sat a pinkish thing that looked plump and soft and had veins popping out from it; it was his brain!  
  
"Ed! Don't tell anyone about this!" Double D said as he kneeled down, ready to beg. The nuclear explosion turned out to be a little 'boom'. Double D grabbed his hat and said, "Don't tell anyone you saw it!"  
  
"...Saw what?" Ed said stupidly.  
  
"Never mind." Double D said with a sigh of relief while putting his hat back on.  
  
"GUYS!" Eddy said as he ran in with blueprints or something.  
  
"I have the greatest scam in the world!" Eddy said as he showed them the blueprints.  
  
"A library?" Double D said as he looked up at Eddy.  
  
"This is the greatest scam in the world?"  
  
"Yup, pretty smart, don't ya think?" Eddy said bragging.  
  
"Yes Eddy, this is the greatest scam in the world." Double D said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Eddy, guess what!" Ed said as if he had a secret.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You wont believe what I saw!" Ed started.  
  
"Ed, you promised!" Double D said as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"I saw a monster movie marathon! It was on for 11 hours straight!" Ed said as he started acting out some of the parts he may have seen.  
  
"That's great Ed." Eddy said as he turned to Double D.  
  
"Um... anyway, are sure you want to do a scam? I mean, everyone is studying, and getting supplies, that they wont have time to borrow hand drawn books and magazines." Double D said, trying to get him to change his mind.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Eddy said as he jumped on Double D's bed.  
  
"Eddy, did you wipe your shoes?" Double D said as he shook a finger at Eddy.  
  
"Nah, so what?"  
  
"Err, anyway, Ed who is your teacher this year?" Double D said as he looked at Ed, who was eating 'jelly' from his bellybutton.  
  
"I got Mrs. Bella." Ed said as he took out a paper that said, "Mrs. Bella, room # 18" on it.  
  
"I hear she is the toughest teacher in 6th grade!" Eddy said, trying to worry Ed.  
  
"NO! Double D protect me!"  
  
"Ed, calm down, I hear she is the nicest!" Double D said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I guess." Ed said as he calmed down.  
  
"Well, 2 more days left!" Eddy said as he looked as he looked a paper thing that read, 'Calendar' on it.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Double D said excitedly.  
  
"Hey! Double D! Get down here!" yelled a rude little voice. Double D and Eddy walked up to his window.  
  
"Its Sarah! Tell her to get lost!" Eddy said to Double D. Double D ignored him, and called down to Sarah, "Yes?"  
  
"I need help with this math problem!" Sarah called up to him.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right down!"  
  
"You aren't actually going to help her, are?" Eddy said as he looked at Double D.  
  
"Of course I am, Eddy." Double D said as he walked out his room and into the hallway.  
  
"I hope no more people will need help!" Eddy said as he walked over to the window again.  
  
"Hey Double Dork, I need help!" Kevin said as he ran over to Double D with a paper and pencil.  
  
"Me and plank are 'stumped'!" Johnny said as he and plank ran up to Double D with some books.  
  
"Ralf needs help with this weird mumbo-jumbo!" Ralf said as he ran up to Double D with some books and some papers.  
  
"This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong day!" Eddy said as he fell to the ground. 


End file.
